1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device manufacturing method including a process of forming a thin film on a substrate, a substrate processing apparatus and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a process of forming a film, such as a nitride film, an oxynitride film, etc., on a substrate by performing, a predetermined number of times, a cycle of non-simultaneously performing a process of supplying a source gas to the substrate and a process of supplying a reactive gas to the substrate may be performed as a process included in a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device (device), such as a flash memory, a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), etc.